


Hysteria [FR]

by Isa_Faradien



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: IronFrost - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Song fic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:15:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3160838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[OS] [Song-fic] Nos deux ennemis sont littéralement fous amoureux l'un de l'autre. Mon pairing préféré revisité par une chanson : « Hysteria » de Muse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hysteria [FR]

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Hysteria [EN]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3160913) by [Isa_Faradien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien)



> Rien ne m'appartient, les personnages sont à Marvel et à la chanson au groupe Muse.

**« Hysteria »**

 

_It's bugging me, grating me_

_And twisting me around_

_Yeah I'm endlessly caving in_

_And turning inside out_

Ton corps contre le mien est une présence réconfortante. Tes lèvres contre les miennes ont un goût sucré, et se lient dans un baiser ardent. Tes mains sur ma peau sont chaudes et douces. Être dans tes bras, c'est le paradis sur Terre. Viens, entre en moi et oublions le reste du monde et de l'univers. Plus rien d'autre n'existe sauf l'instant présent, et quel délicieux instant !

_'Cause I want it now_

_I want it now_

_Give me your heart and your soul_

_And I'm breaking out_

_I'm breaking out_

_Last chance to lose control_

N'attendons pas plus longtemps. Viens, approche-toi de moi, embrasse-moi, caresse-moi et ne faisons plus qu'un. Je ne veux plus attendre, je veux que tu me donnes ton cœur et ton âme, que tu m'appartiennes à tout jamais. Lorsque tu es avec moi, je m'évade, m'évade vers le plaisir sans limite. Je perds tout contrôle.

_It's holding me, morphing me_

_And forcing me to strive_

_To be endlessly cold within_

_And dreaming I'm alive_

Tu me retiens, je me transforme peu à peu à ton contact, je deviens quelqu'un de meilleur. Mais je dois constamment lutter, lutter contre moi-même, pour rester calme, à l'intérieur de ma tête et de mon corps, en permanence, car ta présence m'excite, beaucoup trop pour que cela soit sain.

_'Cause I want it now_

_I want it now_

_Give me your heart and your soul_

_I'm not breaking down_

_I'm breaking out_

_Last chance to lose control_

Mais je sens que je ne tiendrais pas longtemps. S'il te plaît, ne m'ignore pas, n'ignore pas mon appel. Je suis désespéré. Désespérément accro à toi, tu es ma drogue, en plus d'être ma raison de vivre. Je suis peut-être fou, fou à lier, mais je t'aime, et je veux que tu sois mien pour l'éternité. Je ne m'effondrerai pas, pas tant que tu seras là pour moi. Pour me libérer, me faire perdre le contrôle de mon esprit. Pour m'aimer.

_And I want you now_

_I want you now_

_I'll feel my heart implode_

_I'm breaking out_

_Escaping now_

_Feeling my faith erode_

Je te veux, toi, maintenant, sur le champ. Avant que mon cœur n'explose de toute la souffrance que la moindre séparation engendre. Je suis fou. Mais ce n'est pas nouveau. Je suis fou. Mais je t'aime, alors accepte ce défaut. Avec toi, je m'évade, je m'échappe. Tu es ma seule source de plaisir. De plaisir mais en même temps de souffrance. Je t'aimerai, tu seras mien et je serais tien. À jamais.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews ? ;D


End file.
